fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MAGIC! Dreams Precure
Plot In Dreamland, Kyoko Suzuki and her sister Marin were playing outside. But, all of a sudden, Yuzuru and his Nightmare Squad came and attacked them. Kyoko quickly sent Marin to earth. She told the queen what happened. The queen was shocked. So, she sent 7 Dream Spirits to earth to find 6 legendary Precure worriers Characters Cures * Hanami Shineru-Can be naughty at times. She loves her moms cake. She wants to be a gymnast when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Fluffy. Her theme color is Pink. * Apple Hanyu-Is very sporty. She is depressed because of her family’s death. She wants to be a soccer coach when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Flame. Her theme color is Orange. * Hanise Yuino-Is sweet and shy. She loves to read. She can be a crybaby sometimes. She wants to be an aurthor when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Angel. her theme color is Yellow. * Marin Suzuki-Was born in Dreamland. She learned to be an idol when she was 5. She wants to be an ido when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Spring. Her theme color is green. * Michuru Sakura-Is a princess. She was born in a cottage. As a teen, she was very popular. Now, everyone adores her. She wants to be a Ballet teacher when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Violet. Her theme color is purple. Faries * Ketio * Eve * Lucy * Ayano/ Ayano Kugiro/ Cure Bird * Dream Spirits Antagonists * Yuzuru Is the leader of the nightmare squad. * Luna is the secretary * Eclipse is the manager * Max is the treasurer * Fishu is the director * Akumus are the monsters the nightmare squad summon * Dark Magic is the villain that appears in episode 46 Minor * Shu Kurenai * Lovely Kurenai * Kira Kyashi * Ms. Homura * Houru Shineru * Hana Shineru * Pinky * Katan Yuino * King Cloud * Queen Dream * Kinko Sakura * Katrina “Kat” Sakura * Kamako Yuri * Hibiki Sakura Supporting * Kyoko Suzuki * Zac Kanieshu * Mami Kurumi * Niko Kagaiyaku * Lilian Okoda Locations * Tokyo is the city that the girls live in * Tokyo Academy is the school the girls go to. * Lunatan is the Nightmare Sqaud‘s lair * Dreamland is the homeplace of Marin Items * Prepads are the devices that the girls use to transform * Precharms are the charms that go on their prepads * Dream Sticks are the weapons the girls use * Concerte Rods are the weapons the girls use with their power ups. * The Pretop is used for reasearch and more Transformations * Dream Style up is the regular speech the girls say before they transform * Dream power up is the speech the girls say before they get there super power up * Magical Dreams! Powers unite! is the speech Fluffy says in the movie before getting her ultra power up. * Angel of Dreams! Lend me your power! is the speech Fluffy says before transforming in episode 50 Category:Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:Pretty Cures Category:Series Category:Stubs